Morning
by MusicLoveandMagic
Summary: The five times Grantaire texts Enjolras 'Morning' and the one time he doesn't have too. {Rated T for a few naughty words. E/R. Modern AU. Serious fluff.}
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Contains pretty boys, texts, some rudeness, fluff and cuteness!**

* * *

Chapter One: Accidentally

Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt.

Enjolras reaches out blindly and grabs his phone off the desk, knocking other things off too and cursing as a glass shatters.

He unlocks it and winces as it's bright light illuminates the room and, more precisely, his face.

From: Unknown Number

'_Morning.'_

He stares at it for a few seconds before replying.

'_**Who is this?'**_

He stretches and climbs out of bed, not expecting a response. He reaches into his cupboard, grabbing a few clothes, before he heads to the bathroom to shower.

When he returns, rubbing furiously at his curls in an attempt to dry them, he opens the reply.

_'Oops. Soz Enjy. This is R. I meant to text Courf. His name is just below yours.'_

Enjolras frowns. He's not sure how Grantaire got his number and isn't sure he likes that idea.

'_**Courf begins with C...'**_

_'I know but he's called something else on here.'_

_'__**What?'**_

_'Fucktard'_

Enjolras snorts and nearly drops his phone. He stops smirking abruptly when he remembers this is Grantaire he's texting. The cynical drunkard who he can't be in the same room with without arguing at least once… or twice.

'_Anyway, sorry if I woke you, Almighty Apollo. I'll see you around.'_

Enjolras stares at his phone screen but can't think of a reply. He's stumped, not that he'd admit it. He wants to text back saying he's not called Apollo but his fingers can't seem to fine the right keys.

Instead, he's saved Grantaire's number and, not that he'll tell anyone, there's an 'x' at the end.

* * *

Chapter Two: On Purpose

'_Morning'_

_'__**Texting Fucktard again?'**_

_'Nope. Texting you unless you're secretly a crazy glitter obsessed idiot... Something you're not telling me?'_

'**_Why are you texting me?'_**

Enjolras waits for the reply, sipping his coffee as adverts play before the news. It's Saturday and he always watches the news on Saturday. Why? Because the paper comes on Thursdays.

'_Because then you can't physically yell at me.'_

_'And I'd like to talk to you for once.'_

He's not sure why but that makes Enjolras smile. Maybe it's because it's true or because he feels the same way but he puts his coffee down, swings his feet onto the sofa too and replies.

'_**I'd like to talk to you too.'**_

He doesn't know why. If anyone asks, he'd say he hated Grantaire; despised his nasty drinking habits, scorned his cynicism and bitten back every time he could. Yet, here he is and there on his screen is the reply. He'll regret it, he thinks.

* * *

**There you go. Chapters one and two! Three and four tomorrow if you're lucky!**

**Please review, follow and favourite cause I love it when people do that!**

**Do it for R.**

**Libs ~MusicLoveAndMagic~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologise that tomorrow never came... But it has now so here's 3 & 4.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Official

'_Fighting the urge to call you a pet name... I had a nice time last night, btw.'_

_'__**Me too and don't even think about it, 'Taire. I will skin you!'**_

_'No you won't, Babe. We haven't had the second date yet.'_

_'__**Who said there would be one?'**_

_'Honey, your favourite book is now a film and it's this evening. I already have tickets.'_

_'__**The local cinema?'**_

_'Premiere, sweetheart. I'm not tacky.'_

_'__**I just dropped my favourite mug.'**_

_**'Are you serious?'**_

_'I am wild, dear.'_

_'But yes, pumpkin, deadly seriously.'_

_'__**Babe, you just made my day.'**_

_'It's only 9:30, beautiful.'_

_'__**Oh well.'**_

_'Hey, baby. Guess what?'_

_'__**What, sugar?'**_

_'Morning. Xx.'_

* * *

Chapter Four: The morning after Courf's party.

Everything aches. The world is spinning and everything aches.

Enjolras groans and rolls over, images from last night flashing through his mind. Opening his eyes, he discovers that he's on Courfeyrac's sofa, without a shirt and covered in glitter. Of course, what was he expecting? He fumbles in his pocket for his phone as he counts the unconscious people on the floor. Courf and Jehan are curled up together, Combferre has an arm thrown across Éponine, Marius and Cosette are under the table and everyone else is in a bundle; heads and legs over other people's chests and legs and it's a bit crazy. However, he can't find Grantaire anywhere in the mess.

'_Morning_.'

His phone provides the answer.

'_**You're up? Everyone else is dead as dodos here.'**_

He can hear someone in the kitchen, the faint sound of the radio and singing. He gets up, carful not to tread on anything or anyone and goes into the kitchen.

_'Well, I'm making coffee and breakfast.' _

He gets the text as his leans against the door frame, watching Grantaire practically skip around the kitchen to Taylor Swift songs.

"Pizza, chocolate cake, coffee and redbull? Aren't you healthy." Enjolras jokes and Grantaire spins round, startled however he recovers quickly.

"I made you some coffee." He grabs a mug off the side and hands it to Enjolras, smiling.

"Thanks." Their fingers brush in the exchange but neither man blushes. Grantaire grabs a fork from the draws and begins eating his 'breakfast.'

"Darling, you're insane." Enjolras laughs and Grantaire grins.

"I know. Brilliant isn't it?"

* * *

**IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE! **

**Please review, follow and favourite because it means a lot.**

**I'll update soon... ish... When I've stopped drowning in homework.**

**Libs ~MusicLoveandMagic~**


End file.
